Slow Seduction
by SinIsMyPleasure
Summary: Love does prevail, you just gotta do it right! Kag/Sess 3 USERNAME WAS kandy123654, now, ShadowKitty
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody! Another story from me. Love it, LOOOOvvvveee it. Before you read this, it is a Kagome /Sesshomaru pairing. Don't like don't read.

Black hair poked out from a sea of covers. Soft snores floated through the room like the smell of Soft, warm, melt-in-your-mouth cinnamon rolls. It was calm, peaceful. As the sun peeked through the blinds, a sleepy groan could be heard. The owner of that groan -and snore- hopped out of bed and turned on the shower, hopped in the shower, then hopped out.

Still half asleep, this said person did not notice the pounding footsteps. "KAGOME," Yelled a loud voice; Inuyasha's voice. Two people stared at each other. One person at one of her sexy-as-heck stepbrothers and the other at his only sexy-as-heck-filled-out-body stepsister. "WHAT THE HELL, GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT!!!"

5'2, blue eyed, and black haired, Kagome Higurashi (Now Higurashi-Tashio) blushed badly. Sesshomaru (The other sexy-as-heck stepbrother) walked by the door…then back peddled. 6'0, silver hair, a lean, muscular body, and honey-golden eyes, Sesshomaru Tashio-Higurashi smirked. "Nice towel, blue really suits you."

Kagome stuttered for a second. Blushing for the second time, she got out an "ARRRGGGGHHH", before stomping to the shower. She sighed thinking it didn't make any sense. The first time she saw Sesshomaru, she felt something indescribable. Something to big to ignore. Something so strong, she felt as if she were to burst if he looked at her. Kagome's heart hammered in her chest.

Getting dressed was an easy task. Getting downstairs wasn't. Hesitantly, Kagome walked downstairs her face hidden by her mid-back length hair. Oh, how was she going to face them?

Sesshomaru let out a breath as he walked from Kagome's door. Resisting that girl was a great feat. But, oh well, she would be his in a couple of weeks, if not days. He smirked to himself, yep, alllll his and _only_ his.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so originally, I wasn't sure if I was going to pick up this story again. But after getting a recent review, it renewed my vigor to start writing again. Hopefully from this point on, my story (This one and future ones) will reflect how I've grown. Even though my past stories were, interesting, I still am very proud of them and will always claim them! So please enjoy this chapter and I'll update as soon as possible! R&R please.**

**Oh! And be warned, there will be KIKYO BASHING! **

**Ps. could someone tell me how I can change my username?**

**.~ShadowKitty~.**

Kagome was still blushing by the time she got down the stairs. Inuyasha was eating breakfast and smirked as she came into the kitchen. "Nice view." He teased. Kagome flicked him off. The smirk fell off his face, this time she grinned in victory. "Bitch!" Inuyasha got up, grabbed his backpack and walked out the door. Kagome made some toast and waited for it to be done.

After the 'incident' she changed into a pair of black skinny jeans, gold flats, and a black, flowy top that was tight at the bottom and loose at the top. All in all, she was looking great for the first day at her new school.

Her mother had married Toga Tashio, the very wealthy and very rich business tycoon. She'll admit, she wasn't too fond of having two stepbrothers and a step father.

But, hey, beggars can't be choosers. So, here is Kagome, with her toast, going to one of the best schools in Japan, living with two of the hottest guys ever, and on her way out the door.

* * *

Sesshomaru pondered about Kagome as class was starting. She was beautiful. And he wanted her. Bad. Although, she was difficult at times. That Kagome had no limits to what she would say or what she would do. She was her own person; he just admired that about her.

"-maru, Sesshoumaru! Are you listening to me? Because it really seems like you're not." Sesshoumaru sighed. Annoying tramp.

The tramp opened her mouth to complain some more, "You should really pay more attention to me. I mean come on; I am a pretty good catch." Kikyo flipped her straight hair over her shoulder.

She was wearing a Super Short Mini Skirt, a top that just barely went below her breast, and clear heels. Her face was covered thickly with foundation, over the top eye shadow, and she had a smear of lipstick on her teeth.

She had big brown eyes. Kikyo, in all honesty, could be pretty if she didn't wear so much makeup. At that moment Kagome walked into the classroom.

"…" Everybody was quiet until you heard, "Who is that!" and "Damn, lemme get a piece of THAT action!" Kagome smirked, yea, she knew she looked good.

Kikyo was instantly jealous. How could this no name girl come in take her glory? That would not be happening, not today, not on her watch.

"Oh, so a tramp comes in and suddenly everybody wants her," Kikyo sneered. Kagome look around as if she were confused and placed her gaze back on Kikyo."Are you talking to me, bitch?" Kagome asked this with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, yes I am. **(1) **You aren't all that and you think you look good but think again! I'm the one who everybody wants." Some boys in the classroom made noises of disagreement, Kikyo glared at them.

"Um, for your information, if you didn't already know, at least I don't have to dress like a slut to get attention!" Kagome replied. "Ohhh! Kinky-ho got told!" was heard throughout the room. "So, next time you want to talk shit, don't do it with me. Kay?" Kagome ended the verbal battle and looked around for a seat.

"You can sit over here," A pretty girl with long dark, wavy hair and brown eyes, was waving her hand from the back of the classroom. "Duuuuude, you were freaking awesome. Oh! And by the way, my name is Sango Taiga, nice to meet you! Let me tell you I've despised her since the end of time. She is such a hoe. But, anyway on to better subjects what's your name?" Before Kagome could answer, the teacher came into the classroom."Seems we have a new student. Miss-," "Kagome." "Miss Kagome would you please come up and introduce yourself?"

Kagome walked up to the front ignoring cat calls and faced the class. "I am Kagome Higurashi. I put arrogant people in their places," She gave a pointed look at Kikyo. "And I hope to get to know all of you really well!" Kagome walked to her seat, not noticing Sesshoumaru eyes follow her all the way.

* * *

Kagome was walking down the hallway and heard multiple "hi's" and "Nice job in class!" _Hmm, it seems I'm fitting in already_, Kagome thought. She got to her locker and tried to open it. "Shit!" She said, having some difficulty in getting it open. "Need some help with that?" Kagome froze. _DammitDammitDammit! Sesshoumaru! _"What's your combination?" He asked. "Um, 12-18-25." Kagome was still in shock when he popped her locker open. She moved to get her books but he blocked her way. Sesshoumaru started at Kagome with eyes that looked like they were undressing her _right there._ "Ohmigod!" Was all Kagome could utter out as he switched their positions so she was against the locker. He whispered something in her ear and then walked away. Kagome slid to the floor covering her mouth and blushing, much like earlier that morning. There were only a couple of people in the hallways that witnessed what happened. And one of them was Kikyo.

Kikyo stomped up to the girl on the floor. "What the hell was that?" Kagome looked up at her still blushing in a daze. "I…don't know." She picked herself off the floor, closed her locker and went to lunch.

Kagome walked into the lunch room and everything got quiet. "That's her" she heard someone whisper. Suddenly the cafeteria erupted in applause. Kagome flashed a breathtaking smiled and started to bow. "Thank you, thank you, kind people." She joked. People started laughing. Kagome walked to the lunch line and went to go take a seat by Sango and some unrecognizable people. "Hi, I'm Kagome." She introduced. "So we've heard," Joked a handsome, dark haired, male. Said person held out his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet such a beauty as you. You may be wondering who this suave, attractive male is. My name is Miroku, please be my girlfriend."

"…"

"So,"

"No, you seem like a perv." (-_-)

Sango hit him over the head. "Good looks like I don't have to warn you about him." Kagome and Sango shared a laugh and paid attention to the table.

"No one said you could take my chips, you over grown, white haired freak!"

"It was a freaking birth defect! At least my hair isn't the color of a carrot! Why don't you feed the horses, you runt."

"It's not my fault I'm short, Inutrasha! At least my girlfriend isn't a crack whore."

"Yea, well at least mine isn't some nerdy chick named Rin. Seriously, 'Rin'! "

"OKAY YOU TWO!" Sango yelled.

'Carrot' boy and 'Inutrasha' stared at Sango. "Sorry." They muttered together. 'Carrot' boy a

Kagome instantly knew she would like Shippo as the brother she never had. "Hi."Everybody turned to stare at Inuyasha when they saw he wasn't going to say anything. "What, she's my stepsister I saw her every day this past summer, I don't think I need to say hi." Kagome kicked him under the table.

"Shit!"

* * *

When Kagome got home she decided to go to her room and take a nap. She opened her CD player and popped in the Usher CD. "_There goes my baaaaaaaby" _Usher started to sing. Kagome laid on top of her bed and closed her eyes. She thought about all the new friends she made today and...what Sesshoumaru whispered to her. Kagome drifted into sleep.

_'You will be mine'_

~_**Fin**_~

**Okay, so I hope you enjoyed this chapter. There will be more to come. (:**

**(1)Can anybody tell me where this is from? You'll get and invisible plushy of your choice if you do!**

**Just so you know, Kagome does know English in this. Hence, the Usher CD. Actually I was just listening to There Goes My Baby by Usher and just decided to put that in there. ^.^**

**Any Questions, Review and Ask away. Don't have Any Questions, Review Anyway! (-.-) Or the chick will kill you.**

**Ps.y'know, this looked a lot longer when it was in Microsoftsoft Word...Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
